Such circuits are known per se. They are used, e.g., in motor vehicles for sensors, controls, lighting, or as transceiver devices.
DE 10 2007 038 538 A1 describes a housing for an electric circuit. It comprises a base, a lid, and an electric connection. A penetration for the connection is arranged in the lid or in the base.
A sensor arrangement is known from DE 101 59 063 A1 with a housing, in which a circuit board is arranged. In order to guide and fixate the circuit board, fixing pins are arranged in the housing, which are elastic and contact receptacles of the circuit board under pre-stressing.
These circuits of prior art are disadvantageous in that only a single circuit board is arranged. This way, they show a relatively large area and require appropriate structural space.
Furthermore, it is known to arrange circuit boards in parallel levels, e.g., on top of each other. Here, the circuit boards are held via spacers at a predetermined relative position in reference to each other. The spacers are fastened at the circuit boards, e.g., latched or screwed. The costs for the production and assembly here are relatively high.
Furthermore, it is known to fasten two circuit boards at a frame and to electrically connect them to each other by contact pins arranged in the frame. In a predetermined area, here the arrangement of electric and/or electronic components is limited. Inversely, in case of a predetermined arrangement of the components a larger area is required.